mondorafandomcom-20200216-history
Ashai Shedim
A priest of the goddess Wee Jas with more than a passing interest in arcane pursuits, Shedim is much more used to solitary travel than moving with a group. He walks a balance between healing and aggressive magics, preferring a mix of invocations to his goddess and arcane spells focusing on ice, lightning, and storms when on the offensive. Description Shedim stands relatively tall with a lean build. Not emaciated, more sinewy with ropy muscle. His hair is ink black and falls about chin length, while his flesh bears dark, tanned complexion. His eyes are a rich, dull gold without pupils and the canines in both his upper and lower jaw are slightly elongated. Heavy kohl eyeliner covers his top and bottom eyelids and his slightly-pointed nails are normally painted a rich black. As far as distinguishing features, he has several tattoos with religious significance. One, at the base of his throat just above his chest, matches his holy symbol, a skull with a wreath of magical fire blossoming from its eyes and between its teeth. His other tattoos are a pair of red crescent moons, one on the back of each hand. His dress is relatively flamboyant, even when unarmored he wears a long traveler's greatcoat in lieu of a cloak. He rarely wears a hood, preferring to leave his head unadorned, his horns curling back along his skull openly. Personality Often reserved with a dry sense of humor, there's a wryness and a sense of aloof removal to the way Shedim interacts with the world. Thanks to years of performing various funerary duties, Shedim is more at home among the dead than most which can certainly be seen as odd to an unfamiliar observer. There's a definite degree of arrogance to Shedim. He's quite intelligent, but often stubborn and difficult to dissuade from a course of action. Background Little is known of Shedim's early life or his travels before meeting up with the group at this point. He grew up at the academy of Medin Izaz, far north in the desert. He's been travelling alone for quite some while on a pilgrimage of sorts and the clergy of his goddess is rare and scattered, but not completely eliminated from what he can tell. Spell Details Sacred Flame Rather than a bolt of energy travelling towards a target, Shedim's Sacred Flame manifests as a series of radiant crimson streaks of ribbon-like energy that erupt from the chest of his chosen target and dart around its form, meeting and diving into its body in the spine or base of the neck and usually leaving behind a slight after-image that bears a passing resemblance to his holy symbol. Ray of Frost Shedim's Ray of Frost erupts from the center of his palm, between his curled fingers. It manifests as a clear beam of blinding, bright blue energy that is slowly circled by a thin, spiraling cloud of icy mist and microscopic crystals as it impacts its target. The beam makes a high, keening sound as it leaves his hand, accompanied by an undulating undertone as it fades. Witch Bolt Shedim raises his arm, a bright red glow emanating from his palm. A thick bolt of crimson erupts from his hand, striking his target and maintaining an arc between the two of them for as long as he wills it. When focusing, Shedim can send a wave down the beam, causing a scattering of small red echoes of the larger bolt to crawl across his target's form.Category:Character